ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenpachi Ginyōkai
Kenpachi Ginyōkai (剣八銀妖怪, kenpachi gin youkai; Jap Lit Translation, "Sword Master, Silver Demon,") is the former Captain of the Gotei 13's Eleventh Division, having been granted the title Kenpachi '''for being the strongest combatant of the thirteen Captains next to the Head Captain. Presumed dead after a ferocious battle during the '''Holy Purge War waged by the Vandenreich, Kenpachi now wanders undetected across the World of the Living, moving from the bad lands to the outskirts of the Mega Cities. Having once clashed with the Hands of Death's Shinigami King, as well as having met the Mirror Eye Devil, Kenpachi is only known through myth as the Silver Demon, due to the unholy white aura he exudes whenever he flares his Spiritual Pressure. His only known companion is his surrogate son, Taizen Sabaku, a Jinchūriki of the One-Tailed Beast, Shukaku. Appearance: Kenpachi embodies both what a talented swordsman with no significant upbringing would appear to be, and a entity that has been confused for something of demonic origins due to the insane bloodlust he projects. With a crop of lopsided black hair on his head, with bangs that occasionally cross his eyes when his head is lowered, reflects well with the light tanned complexion over his body (which has been noted to grow pale when angered), and the pair of onyx colored eyes he retains (which also has been noted to shift to an unholy red when excited or angered). With various sword marks and scars enamoring his body, Kenpachi's muscles are both well toned and profound, not at all disproportionate to the rest of his six foot two inch stature. His normal attire having acquired since his time as a nameless swordsman is pretty standard to what most ronin samurai appear to be. With a simple kosode wrapped over his bare chest and a kama skirt, simple enough to what a non-uniform Soul Reaper would appear to wear, along with a pair of straw sandles. With a white silk waist-belt, holding his Zanpakutō onto his right hip, showing his natural tendency to be a right-handed warrior. Personality: An embodiment of detachment to the world's problems, while reveling in every challenge thrown his. Kenpachi Ginyōkai has been nothing since childhood but an entity who reveled in combat and was overcome with satisfaction in seeing blood gush from his opponents. While many have called him a demon, Kenpachi merely enjoys the intoxicating thrill of clashing his blade against another's, and wouldn't hesitate in raising his blade to cull those who claim to be stronger than him. This is what led him to becoming one of the strongest warriors of the Soul Society, and being able to stand toe-to-toe with the strongest of the Stern Ritters, Asumu Godai, and surviving their encounter, as his natural talent and tenacity in being the most powerful done nothing but will him to keep living. By the time he had become a wandering ronin, a warrior with no purpose, Kenpachi didn't bother taking up any positions within the growing power that was the Hands of Death. To Kenpachi, killing for money is as debased as having sex with no romantic attachment. With no purpose and no thrill, Kenpachi kept being a vagabond for the next several decades, as he wouldn't have any real desire to kill or fight unless openly challenged. When he would meet his newfound surrogate son and partner, Taizen, he could feel a kindred spirit in yearning for recognition and desire of real power. While not retaining the natural abilities to give him what Taizen desired, he became his newfound guardian and taught him the ways of combat and to tap into the inner innate ability to fight at levels beyond what humans are capable of. Since then, Taizen has hired himself out as a mercenary for hire, for which annoys Kenpachi, to keep them properly fed and clothed as they wander the world in search of new challenges and adventures, so tos peak. Synopsis: Affiliations: History: No one knows precisely when Kenpachi became a Soul Reaper, or when he had adopted the true traits of an invincible combatant. But it happened on one day that a purge against a rebellious sector within the Southern Rukonagi District was being carried out, an unknown entity had leaped into the battlefield. With nearly an entire batallion of unseated officers brutally murdered and piled up for display, all became horrified and baffled as to whom was responsible. When a Lieutenant of the Gotei 13 marched into the burning sector, he had come across the oddest of things: a young boy, with eyes burning as hot as Hell, with a sheathed Asauchi in his hand. Presumed to have taken it from a fallen Soul Reaper, the Lieutenant tries to confront the boy, only to be taken aback by a sudden lunge for combat by the latter. Despite the Lieutenant's hardened skills and high spiritual power, the boy managed to use natural honed genius talents and his own unnaturally high spiritual power in order to press him. While reveling in the combat, in the end, the boy managed to slay the Lieutenant, but not before the mortally wounded Soul Reaper told him to go to the Gotei 13 so he could become stronger. When entering the Seireitei, all residents became frightened of such an "evil" aura that the boy projected. Despite this, the child entered in willingly and was observed by the Head Captain as to what to do with him. After a short sparring session, the boy became convinced he was no match for someone so skilled and ungodly powerful. Pledging to learn anything he had to teach him, the boy would later be called Ginyōkai, and would take special sessions underneath the Head Captain, as his personality was too volatile and unpredictable to place him within the Shinō Academy. Years passed, and Kenpachi appeared to have mastered every form of the sword arts, Zanjutsu, that would be known throughout the Soul Society, while keeping his own natural adapting style of instinctive swordplay combat. Adopting the surname, "Kenpachi" for strongest swordsman, Kenpachi Ginyōkai would become a Captain of the Soul Society's 11th Division and transforming it into the strongest combat specialized division of all thirteen within the Gotei 13. However, as the centuries drew closer to the awaited day, Kenpachi grew restless from no challenges being presented to him. But when the Holy Purge War, instigated by the Quincies, came upon the Soul Society, Kenpachi finally found himself sated. Cutting down droves of Quincies, from the hardened Soldats, to the experiend Jagdarmee, and even a few Stern Ritters, Kenpachi turned the tide of battle quickly into the Soul Society's favor, after initial fallbacks by the ferocity and coordination of the surprisingly powerful human army. But when Kenpachi clashed against the Stern Ritter, Asumu Godai, he would know the difference in strength between those that he cut down, and the bearer of the title of Archon. After initially clashing, it'd appear they were equal, but when Asumu began to project unknown and terrifying abilities beyond Kenpachi's comprehension, he and the landscape became reshaped in the process, giving the impression that the infamous warrior had been slain. After narrowily escaping death, a weakened Kenpachi flees to the World of the Living, and spends the next couple of decades hiding within the wilderness, wandering from habitable to unhabitable location. With nothing on his mind but surviving and getting stronger, Kenpachi began to encounter all forms of powers eager to kill him for good: Border Patrols of Jagdarmee Squads, Shinobi tasked into killing him due to the unknown threat he poised, and even the Hands of Death's Shinigami King tangled with him at one point in time. One day, something changed his perspective entirely. After wandering through the desert, he came across a lone boy with the markings and presence of someone who had been undergone through a process to become a host for a demon; more specifically, the One-Tailed Beast, Shukaku. Having narrowly escaped death after realizing any love he had been told he recieved was nothing but a sham, Kenpachi found that his name was Taizen Sabaku, with the unnatural ability to wield Sand-element Jutsu with unnaturally high skill. Finding a kindred spirit who reveled in battle and blood, but held no family, Kenpachi offers to train him to hone the demon powers buried within, and make him stronger, even if he hadn't the idea of honing Shinobi powers and such. From there on, the two became inseperable, and a surrogate family forged through lonliness, pain, and revelling in battle. Within the current day, Kenpachi wanders through the Mega City 1 outskirts in search of jobs for Taizen, much to his dismay of mercenary work, to keep them well fed and clothed while they prepare to go to another country in search of challenges and battle. Natural Skills/Abilities: To say that Kenpachi is a master artisan of warfare, would do Kenpachi little justice. Over a millenia and a half old, Kenpachi has experienced wars, confrontations, and conflicts that could measured from simple brawls and sparring sessions, to landscape-changing calamities and horrors that he was often on the projecting end rather than the recieving one. Having killed many experienced warriors as a mere child, and would progress to overcome obstacles some of the most hardened, disciplined combatants who are masters in their own right. Heralded as one of the few things that kept the Vandenreich's forces at bay from a completely one-sided war against the Soul Society, the name Kenpachi Ginyōkai, always stirs fear into even the most experienced of Jagdarmee Officers, as one of the most deadliest of any Soul Reaper they had ever faced. If anyone embodied the title "Death God," it would be Kenpachi Ginyōkai. Immense Spiritual Power: Known to be one of the few Soul Reapers in the history of the Soul Society to have possessed Spiritual Energy that could visibly reflect the emotions that are the most intense, such as bloodlust and anger, conviction or courage. Manifesting what can be seen as a black-&-white skull, anyone inexperienced of battle will be completely paralyzed by his Spiritual Pressure. As if being stabbed into the chest by a blade, the pain and numbing agony of being crushed by the sheer force radiating into the atmosphere is enough to render even the most hardened of footsoldiers aghast and speechless. Even doing so, can even reflect the attacks of lower-class warriors who possess little to no spirit energy of significant worth within their strike upon his person, literally reflecting the damage and force back upon the object and wielder whom was moving towards him. Able to use this in a form of telekinesis, Kenpachi has been able to utilize the Spiritual Power within his body to attract his blade and call it into his hand, or even guide its path in mid air for more precise if not unorthodox methods of combat. Other instances, Kenpachi can crush an opponent in a concentrated dose, breaking bones and throwing them to the ground, as if the force of gravity is increased exponantially just within their proximity. Even able to hurtle an enemy with a single poke of contact or gesture, Kenpachi's Spiritual Power is so volatile, that he often uses it in the form of combat, slashing violent tendrils in the wake of a simple overhead attack to pressure even the strongest and durable of combatants. Reports during the Holy Purge War of the Vandenreich have even shown Kenpachi detonate entire structures inwards by the simplest of attacks, boasting of tremendous and unquantifiable heights of Spiritual Power beyond the scope of what most entities, Humans or Spirits, are supposed to be capable of. Overwhelming Physical Power: To keep proper control over his considerably dangerous Spiritual Power, Kenpachi was instructed to push his body past the limits of what any ordinary Soul Reaper, non-seated or Captain otherwise, would be able to endure. Having already retained physical strength past to what even a Lieutenant-class Soul Reaper was able to handle as just a mere boy, Kenpachi's raw destructive power through use of his body would only increase as time would continue to pass. An advantage over the more disciplined warriors who preferred deception, swiftness, and use of frivilous techniques such as Kidō, Kenpachi could easily hold off many equally skilled opponents just by using his physical power to overwhelm them and knock them off balance. Having demonstrated on more than one occasion to have backhanded potent Kidōs, and later on, Heilig Pfeil without the need of Spiritual Pressure to aid him in the slightest, unnerving some of the most skilled practitioners in spellcraft. Having also kicked and punched out Soldats as if he was having a nonchalant brawl, Kenpachi had no need to even draw his sword against them and pummeled their bodies into the ground, creating a psychological scare among the hardened opponents when he displayed inhuman strength in lifting up entire buildings and hurtling them at their bodies. In tune with his Spiritual Power, Kenpachi almost appears god-like on the battlefield, and appears to be nigh immortal against all conventional forms of attack, able to reduce an entire company of trained combatants to dust and blood with a single swing of his blade. Zanjutsu Grandmastery: Having honed his skilled within the blade since childhood, Kenpachi's greatest weapon is the one he keeps close to his side at all times. With all of his great physical and spiritual power, Kenpachi solely believes that the greatest weapon is in mastery of the sword, as it has the capability of cutting through the threads of fate and change destiny. His philosophy aside, Kenpachi has mastered numerous art forms in which to execute his enemies, adapting his own genius instinctive movements in fighting against some of the most disciplined and dangerous of fighters who use melee weapons as well. With quick employment strained from the sword art, Iaidō, Kenpachi can execute enemies so fast, their perception doesn't even register it within an immediate notice, and sometimes appear to be alive for a good minute or so, before falling apart at the finite cut Kenpachi employed. Kenpachi displayed this as he cut through some Jagdarmee Officers without them being able to react with a proper Blut Vene defense, and has even been seen cutting through it regardless, showing his mastery of being able to discern the weakness within the lesser skilled Quincies in being able to form proper countermeasures against his sword skills. With a single hand, Kenpachi can deflect nearly an omnidirectional series of simultaneous attacks, and do it with ease, as he had displayed during the Holy Purge War against countless Heilig Pfeil projectiles hurtled at his direction. This skill could also be displayed when he cut a Menos Grande in half with a single slash of his blade, hardly using any physical effort as it was second nature to him. When employing his favored One-handed Kenjutsu sword style, Kenpachi often employs destructive force in sync with blinding speed, as he can employ a much higher amount of damage to his targets, and turn his opponent's weakness of lesser strength or spiritual power against them. In doing so, Kenpachi often uses his free hand to shield himself from counterattacks, or additional enemies, often finding it to be just as effective as any secondary weapon in hand. When using the two handed Kendō form, Kenpachi uses his full strength into raw power, superceding his desire to use speed and precision, and inflicting a much wider area of damage, increasing the amount of presure placed upon the edge of his blade in where it drives it towards. Hohō Mastery: Despite not knowing or bothering to acquire the knowledge for Kidō, Kenpachi was taught to hone himself within the arts of Fast-Movement, also known as the Hohō Arts. Able to discharge his Spiritual Pressure under the soles of his feet, Kenpachi's speed is boosted significantly whenever he uses the Flash Step, able to leave a deafening shockwave in the excess of his use of it. Able to move at rapid paces or lunge long distances while attacking simultaneously, Kenpachi's mastery over the arts are about as adaptable as his ability to manipulate his own Spiritual Pressure output. Hakuda Mastery: Despite not favoring this form of combat, Kenpachi can employ an effective "instinct-driven" form of martial arts against his enemies. A combination of Karate's precise strikes and fighting off against armed opponents, street fighting adaptability to the change in his opponent's stances and movements, the endurance of boxing against equally driven opponents, and grappling his enemies within lethal moves to disable or immobilize them within an instant. Combined with his swordsmanship prowess, his overwhelming spiritual and physical power, and his incredible speed, Kenpachi can land impressive combos upon a large group of enemies, having once defeated an entire batallion of Soldats with just bare fists as he believed them too beneath them for him to take them seriously. Battle-Born Instinct: Ever since being a child, Kenpachi has always had the drive towards a violent lifestyle, and would revel in the thrill of it. In doing so, Kenpachi had discovered where his true genius lies within the art of combat and killing, rather than the use of clever tactics that used deception or trickery. This led Kenpachi to discover combat arts and the secrets behind them at a much quicker rate, and excell in a way that many disciplined warriors have never been able to duplicate. In the field of active combat, Kenpachi's mind moves at speeds far exceeding what most would expect, as he can take every finite detail of what is happening around him, and employ an effective manner in which he would execute his attacks, defenses, and countermeasures accordingly. Equipment: Zanpakutō: Seikasei (聖火勢, sei kasei; Jap Lit Translation, "Holy Force of Flames."): Seikasei is a Zanpakutō with the body of a normal size and shaped katana. With brown threads wrapped around the hilt, a brass octagonal tsuba at the base of the blade, and a few prayer beads hanging from a loop in the pommel, Seikasei doesn't appear at all different from any other blade when sealed. Passive Abilities: *Spiritual Conduit: Being that Seikasei has a form of Kenpachi's soul dwelling within the blade itself, this blade has a naturall affinity in harnessing and releasing Spiritual Energy in a variety of ways without it needing to be released. Whether its to heighten the durability, sharpness, or released force of any sword movement, Seikasei is known to be a terrifying weapon when in Kenpachi's hands, and said to cut through more underqualified enemies with the enraptured energies of its master, than when released. *Nigh Invincible Durability: Because of the deep bond between Kenpachi and his Zanpakutō, the blade itself is virtually indestructible. Even if the blade fails to cut a denser or stronger surface, it is nearly incapable of being broken, chipped, or shattered due to Kenpachi's natural care and tenacity in using the blade it its fullest capabilities. Shikai Form: When spoken the release command "Ignite the Heavens and Scorch the Earth," Seikasei erupts into a fissure of white flames from the base of the tsuba to the edge of the blade. Spewing a large quantity of flames that are of almost unknowable searing heat, Kenpachi has effectively earned the name, the "Silver Demon" for the release of his Shikai in front of any enemy before himself. Shikai Abilities: Seikasei acts like a sentient flamethrower. Able to project a number of creative and basic forms of fissures of silver tongues of fire, this blade harnesses the overall flow of fire in the atmosphere and can nearly vaporize any form of resistance. Said to be the hottest and most destructive of any known fire-based Zanpakutō, Kenpachi can project nearly a skyscraper in height and width of flames with ease at its maximum output within Shikai. Another useful attribute of the flames being emitted by Seikasei, is that it feeds off Spirit Energy of nearly any form, from Kidō, Hollow-based energies, and even Spiritually Empowered Humans' spirit energy, the flames will only get hotter and more destructive if anything is met against it. The only thing that has ever been seen as an effective resistance is a Black Fire-based Kidō as an opposing antithesis to the white tongues, or the Blue Flames known as Heiliges Feuer as it can effectively cancel out the consumption of the flames themselves. Collescing with the blade's edge itself, Seikasei can become a dangerous weapon to meet at close combat, as its incinerative properties can ignite the opponent's flesh on fire even if held at bay with a weapon of their own. Bankai Jōten Seikasei '''(上天聖火勢, jouten sei kasei; Jap Lit Translation, "God's Holy Force of Flames.") '''Bankai Form: When spoken the release command, "Bankai, Jōten Seikasei," a flames fall from the heavens and surge up from the earth simultaneously, initially vaporizing any matter within a good twenty five meters while blowing everything away in a searing hot wind and overwhelming Spiritual Pressure. When the tower of flames recedes, it condenses into the very skin of Kenpachi and the edge of his blade. What would emerge would almost appear to be like a Demon. Kenpachi's hair will grow out long and free, going down his back hanging just below his waistline, while garbed in what appears to be red samurai battle armor plates on his shoulders, while attaining a long crimson, high-collared coat with black armor and a hakama skirt residing within. His blade will have extended a foot in reach and his body will seem permeating tongues of flames as he projects his Spiritual Power in perfect harmony with his bloodlust and resolve to crush his enemy. * Demonic Equivalent Spiritual Power: Being one of the few Soul Reapers, or any Spirit, within the existance of the Soul Society to have acquired Spiritual Power as base and violence-prone as Kenpachi's and be compared to, or even confused as a demon's. While most would use this term loosely with anyone with destructive power, Kenpachi's visage and manifestation just proves how powerful he appears to be. By letting loose his emotions and being loss within a shriek of anger, rage, or excitement, Kenpachi can project levels of power few entities can possess, even when "borrowing" Spiritual Power from another source or attaining it from the surrounding atmosphere. This Spirit Energy being projected is deadly, and can be seen as volatile as the flames he harnesses to reap the souls and living entites around himself, and can continue billowing this form of pressure, especially when wanting to deflect or completely overwhelm an enemy attack. Being one of the few acclaimed beings to have stood toe to toe with a True Demon, Kenpachi's legendary force and power within Spirit Energy is unparalleled and can be matched by only the strongest of warriors who've harnessed energy in ways most wouldn't imagine. * Nullifying Spiritual Pressure Shockwaves: With a simple, focused blast of vibrating and volatile Spiritual Pressure sent by Kenpachi, what could appear be nothing more than a simple burst of one's spiritual power and energy, can utterly disassimilate nearly any form of attack sent his way. Whether its an illusion or a monsterous series or singular Spiritual Energy attack, a single focused blast of his Spiritual Pressure will often shatter anything within his pointed vision or focus of perception. This is one of the few forms of defense Kenpachi would ultimately display if he feels no need to raise his hand or blade to halt it, let alone evade it. *''' Overwhelming Physical Power': If his previously displayed physical might wasn't enough, Kenpachi's physical force is displayed as something akin to what a monster out of myths and legends are capable of employing in the field of battle. Overpowering his enemies with what would appear to be nigh unstoppable fury and emotion, the physical prowess can overtake some of the most swift and agile of entities, as well as crush anything within reach of his arm, or the thrust of his blade. From smashing entire lines of buildings with a single kick or pulverizing reinforced structures such as skyscrapers or armored opponents, Kenpachi's raw physical might is nearly unmatched and unattainable. * '''Unreal Speed': In perfect sync with both his natural prowess of Hohō and his own prominent physical speed, Kenpachi's movements are at another level than what most entities would expect. Because of the condensement of his Spiritual Power within his entire body, Kenpachi's reaction timing and analysis of his surroundings is bolstered significantly. Able to track even the smallest of steps from most High Speed Movement techniques, Kenpachi has been known to simply reach out and grab an entity out of a Fast Movement and wrench them to normal speed, crushing their body from the reversion and inertia caused from halting their tracks. * Nigh Indestructible Pressurized Skin: As a side affect of his bolstering of physical and spiritual power, Kenpachi has acquired a near perfect form of superficial damage much similar to a Arrancar's Hierro. Able to grasp what would normally be a killing edge of the weapon with little difficulty, or even allow attacks to brush up against his body, Kenpachi would appear all but immortal to lesser foes, and incapable of being harmed by those with power insigificantly lower than his own. This display of might and terror is just another reason why Kenpachi has been feared whenever he dons this immense power. Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s): Category:Kenpachi Ginyōkai Category:Shinigami Category:The Seven Shinigami Category:Xanxus Blackfox Category:Kaze Sasayaki Category:Asumu Godai Category:The Vandenreich (Renascentia) Category:Renascentia